Rain
by Beilschmidt Seijuurou
Summary: Hujan, tatapan, dan mimpi. Tiga kejadian biasa namun sanggup membawa seorang Akashi Seijuurou kepada kejadian masa lalu yang sebenarnya ..


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan Fanfic ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul "Dark Water" (kalo gak salah). Ada yang tahu? Pernah nonton? Silahkan tulis di review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rain**

**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Horror / Mystery**

**Akashi Seijuurou / Kuroko Tetsuya**

_**("Hujan, tatapan, dan mimpi. Tiga kejadian biasa namun sanggup membawa seorang Akashi Seijuurou kepada tragedi masa lalu yang sebenarnya ..")**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Akashi memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas, dan keluar dari kelas. Saat sudah ada di Gerbang SMP Teiko, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Akashi berdecak kesal. Dengan cepat dia berlari kedalam pos satpam untuk berteduh. Dia menatap air yang turun dari langit itu. tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Lelaki? Apa yang dia lakukan ditengah hujan ini?" Tanya Akashi pelan. Dia terus menatap lelaki itu. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu menatap Akashi.

"Rambut biru, mata biru, tubuh lebih pendek daripada aku, memakai jas hujan berwarna hijau Shintarou*, dan sepertinya dia memakai seragam Teiko juga. Siapa dia?" Akashi bergumam pelan. Tanpa sadar, hujan sudah reda. Akashi berdiri dan pulang ke rumah (baca: istana).

Sesampainya di rumah, bayangan lelaki yang menatapnya tadi itu masih berputas-putar dikepalanya. Seolah tak ingin pergi dari kepala Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah meletakkan tas, Akashi langsung menuju ruang OSIS, untuk mengetahui daftar-daftar murid angkatan terdahulu maupun yang sekarang.

"Ng? Lelaki ini ... mirip dengan yang kutemui semalam. Namanya ... Kuroko ... Tetsuya? Angkatan 5 tahun yang lalu." Gumam Akashi. Dia terus membaca tentang lelaki yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

"Anak yang aneh. Dia Cuma belajar sampai kelas 2, setelah itu dia menghilang entah kemana." Akashi berkomentar. Tak terasa, bel masuk berbunyi, segera saja Akashi meletakkan kembali buku itu dan kembali ke kelas.

"Oi Akashi." Panggil seseorang. Akashi menoleh.

"Ah, Shintarou. Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan OSIS tadi?" Tanya Midorima.

"Apakah ada hubungannya denganmu, Shintarou?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu, nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu aku tak perlu memberitahunya kepadamu, Shintarou."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau hanya ingin tahu. Keingintahuan hanyalah sebuah nafsu yang membuatmu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu membuat orang lain kesal." Kata Akashi sambil melanjutkan jalannya. Midorima terdiam.

"Kalau tidak mau memberitahu, bilang saja tidak mau. Jangan membuat orang kesal." Kata Midorima seraya berbalik.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi hari ini hujan. Akashi terpaksa menunggu di pos satpam sampai hujan reda. Dan lagi-lagi, dia bertemu dengan lelaki yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Akashi memandang lekat lelaki itu. dilihat darimanapun, kesimpulan yang diambil Akashi hanya satu, misterius. Wajahnya yang _**poker face**_ dan "kegiatannya" berdiri di trotoar saaat hujan turun itu memang sangat menimbulkan kesan misterius. Apalagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menegur—jangankan menegur, melirik saja tidak. Akashi tak habis pikir.

Hujan reda, Akashi pulang kerumahnya. Dalam perjalanan dia habiskan untuk berfikir bagaimana caranya mendekati Kuroko.

"Akashicchi!" Panggil seseorang. Tanpa menoleh, Akashi tahu kalau itu adalah lelaki berambut kuning yang menjadi model terkenal.

"Apa kau tahu ... anak yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap kearah Kise. Kise yang mendengar nama "Kuroko Tetsuya" membelalakkan matanya, menampakkan wajah keterkejutan yang hebat. Sedangkan Akashi, dia menyeringai, tak salah dia bertanya kepada Kise yang selalu-tahu-segalanya-didunia-ini. melihat raut wajah Kise saja, Akashi sudah tahu Kise pasti tahu sesuatu tentang Kuroko.

"K ... Kuroko Tetsuya? M ... memangnya kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, ssu?" Tanya Kise balik.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Dia ... murid Teiko angkatan 5 tahun lalu. Dia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran sejarah. Dia dulu masuk klub Basket. Dia dijuluki _**Phantom six man**_ karena hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis. Dia belajar sampai kelas 2 SMP, dan pada suatu hari, Kuroko menghilang tanpa jejak. Terakhir kali orang melihatnya, dia sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah." Kata Kise.

"Tanpa jejak? Bukannya dia dilihat ke atap sekolah? memangnya dia tak ada disitu?"

"Ya, tak ada yang melihatnya. Pihak sekolah sudah mencarinya, namun, seminggu setelah pencarian, kepala sekolah, wakil, serta guru-guru yang ikut mencari juga menghilang tanpa jejak. Sejak itulah, semua orang berhenti mencari Kuroko, karena mereka menganggap Kuroko mengutuk." Kata Kise.

"Hm, begitu ya. Apa kau berusaha untuk memecahkan kasus ini, Ryouta?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak bisa memecahkan ini, ssu! Kasus ini terlalu sulit!"

"Hmph, bukan kasusnya yang sulit, Ryouta, namun otakmulah yang tidak bekerja. Kasus ini sangat mudah, mendengar sekali ceritamu saja aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan kemungkinam pelakunya."

"Itu karena otakmu sangat pintar, ssu!" Kata Kise kesal karena disebut bodoh (walaupun secara tidak langsung).

"Otakku tidak pintar, Ryouta. Tetapi karena aku terlahir sebagai manusia bergolongan darah AB*." Kata Akashi.

"Hee? Memangnya ada apa kalau kau bergolongan darah AB, ssu?" Tanya Kise heran.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, setelah kau ganti baju, datang kerumahku, akan kuberitahu semuanya, termasuk analisaku. Sampai nanti, Ryouta." Kata Akashi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kise. Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar datang ya, Ryouta. Tak kusangka keingintahuanmu begitu besar." Kata Akashi. Kise duduk di sofa.

"Ini juga gara-gara kau, ssu. Kau membuatku sangat penasaran. Sekarang, cepat jelaskan kenapa kau menyebut dirimu pintar karena bergolongan darah AB dan analisamu tentang kasus Kurokocchi itu." Kata Kise.

"Kurokocchi? Bukannya kau hanya menambahkan kata 'cchi' pada orang yang kau sukai dan hormati?" Tanya Akashi.

"Yah, aku suka Kurokocchi, ssu! Dia itu sangat imut ssu! Aku sampai tidak berhenti memandangi fotonya!" Kata Kise. Akashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jadi, Akashicchi, ayo jelaskan!"

"Ah, iya. Soal golongan darah itu .. golongan darah AB adalah goongan darah yang sangat pintar dalam menganalisa, AB juga orang yang genius, mereka sangat tertarik dengan kekuasaan dan politik, namun mereka tidak menyukai pemerintahan." Jelas Akashi.

"Hee? Lalu apakah kriteria golongan darah AB itu ada padamu, Akashicchi?"

"Menurutku, semua ada didalam diriku." Kata Akashi.

"Ooh ..~. Ah, lalu soal analisamu?"

"Hm. Menurutku, pelakunya adalah petugas kebersihan sekolah."

"Haa!? Tidak mungkin ssu! Mana mungkin petugas kebersihan itu pelakunya?! Tubuhnya saja sudah lemah dan kurus begitu, mana mungkin dia bisa membunuh anak SMP?!" Teriak Kise.

"Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, Ryouta. Petugas kebersihan itu bisa saja mengoperasi pelastik dirinya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan asal kau tahu saja, Petugas kebersihan itu harus kuat. Dan, soal pihak sekolah yang menghilang tiba-tiba itu, kemungkinan besar dibunuh oleh petugas kebersihan itu."

"Tapi ... kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui isi hati seseorang, Ryouta. Namun sepertinya, petugas kebersihan itu ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Atau dia pernah melihat sesuatu tentang Kuroko namun menyembunyikannya supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu. Coba saja kau bayangkan, seorang anak SMU hilang, tetapi yang mencari hanya pihak sekolah saja, setelah itu, seminggu kemudian, pihak sekolah yang melakukan perncarian itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba, dan yang hidup hanya petugas kebersihan itu."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bilang kalau petugas kebersihan juga ikut dalam pencarian itu!"

"Kau tidak bilang pun, aku juga sudah tahu. Petugas kebersihan adalah orang yang paling tahu seluk beluk sekolah, petugas kebersihan bisa membantu dalam pencarian itu."

Kise menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan ..." Akashi melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin memecahkan kasus ini."

Kise membelalakkan matanya.

"AKASHICCHI! JANGAN SSU! KASUS ITU TERKUTUK SSU!" Teriak Kise nyaring.

"Terkutuk apa lagi, Ryouta? Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau hilangnya pihak sekolah itu kemungkinan dibunuh oleh petugas kebersihan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak ... masih ada satu lagi ..." Kata Kise sambil menunduk.

"Apa itu, Ryouta?"

"Ehm ... Etto ... Jadi ... banyak orang yang berkata ... pernah melihat Kurokocchi berdiri di trotoar pada saat hujan, ssu! Tetapi ... yang melihat itu hanya murid-murid Teikou saja." Jelas Kise.

"Hmph, itulah sebabnya aku bertanya kepadamu tentang Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Maksudmu?" Kise mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku ... Melihat Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di seberang jalan sambil menatap kearahku."

"APAAAA?! AKASHICCHI! SIAPA SAJA YANG DILIHAT OLEH KUROKO, MAKA DIA AKAN MATI, SSU!" Teriak Kise lagi.

"Terkecuali aku, Ryouta. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku memecahkan kasus ini. Ah, aku ada urusan. Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, Ryouta." Akashi berdiri, lalu meninggalkan Kise sendiri. Kise yang sedang duduk termenung, berdiri lalu keluar dari kediaman Akashi.

Tanpa disadari, sejak mereka berbincang tadi, duduk seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit. Duduk diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

_**"Akashi-kun, kau tadi berkata kalau kau tidak akan mati sebelum memecahkan kasus ini, kan? Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tetapi, setelah kau memecahkan kasus ini, aku akan membawamu ke Neraka .."**_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

SAYA BIKIN FANFIC AMBIGU LAGI! Maafkan daku wahai readers tercinta, saya tidak bisa bikin oneshot.

*: Maksud Akashi dengan hijau Shintarou itu hijau lumut. Kan rambut Mido itu kayak lumut nempel*dishoot* ..

*: Saya baca buku "Simple thinking of Blood Type" karya Park Dong Sun. Disitu Goldar AB emang sifatnya gitu. Kebetulan golongan darah saya juga AB.

*: penyimpanan air itu maksudnya tangki air.

Niatnya sih Oneshot aja, tapi gara-gara Akashinya kebanyakan bicara/? Jadinya saya bikin multichapter.

Semoga kalian terhibur dalam fanfic ini. flame jangan pedes-pedes!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Seiryuu


End file.
